XYZ Affair
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: These actually go with My Dirty Little Secret. For whatever reason, Jeff Hardy CM Punk Very Hot and well something about opposites is just nice.
1. Ain't Talkin' Bout Love

**Everybody Wants Some**

Jeff Hardy stood in the gorilla area staring at his opponent singing in his head, something had to distract him. Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk was the cause of his need for distraction. Jeff always kept his bisexuality a secret; he didn't want anyone to act differently around him especially not Phil. He scratched his cheek with his painted black nails and just kept oogling the man in tight white micro-shirts. He wasn't ashamed to be staring. He heard him and John the night before, maybe this was jealousy. Those white pants make it hard not to stare, they seem to accentuate Phil's posterior, his thick thighs, and the fact he's well endowed. He watched the slightly younger brunette stretch. Phil turned to Jeff and shot him a smile.

"Ready…"

"Oh God yes! When is the Charismatic Enigma not ready?"

"I don't know, but we put together something solid. Plus wow…the eye spot…"

"Epic…"

"That was all you man…see you in a few."

Phil winked at him before he went out to the ring. Why Philip Jack Brooks? Winking and those fucking white shorts, such a fucking cock tease. Jeff drug his teeth across his lip. Jeff convinced himself they were just friends. Phil was a beautiful person though, both inside and out, it was hard for Jeff not to want him. Phil watched Jeff come down to the ring. He wondered why Jeff was staring at him so roughly. The match began. Jeff kept thinking of those white shorts. Phil threw Jeff into a rest hold and got close to Jeff's ear. Jeff could have died when he felt Phil's breath on him.

"Alright dude ready."

"mmm"

They started back chaining again and came back to another rest hold. Phil was behind Jeff breathing on his neck. Phil felt immaculate around Jeff. He felt Phil bite his neck, what the fuck is this man trying to do. Phil could sense something was a bit off but the match looked amazing. Jeff was distracted by the white pants. He just wanted to find out what was in them and how Phil felt. He couldn't think when those thick beautiful thighs were wrapped around him. They way he yelled Jeff. This man could do things he's never seen before. When the match ended the two men met up in the back. Jeff stared at Phil, in a way the younger man never saw before. Jeff wanted to make Phil forget John Hennigan's tanned abs ever existed.

**Finish What Ya Started**

_Come on finish what ya started,_

_I'm incomplete,_

_That ain't no way to treat the brokenhearted,_

_I need some sympathy._

"Why'd you bite me Phil?"

"I don't know…I wasn't trying to."

"You know…not cool man."

"Sorry…don't want Beth thinking you're cheating?"

"Something like that."

"I am sure she'd believe I bit you in the match."

Phil smirked and began to walk away, followed by Jeff. Jeff grabbed Phil and shoved him into a closet. Phil looked around the dark room and his eyes widened. He felt Jeff's hands tug at his waistband.

"I'm sorry Phil…but these pants…the white…it drives me insane…and the biting Jesus Christ…the way your lip ring slides on my ear when you talk in matches…your hands…insane Phil…I know what you did to Johnny."

"What?" Jeff could here Phil's voice crack nervously.

"You heard me quite well… You just don't understand."

"I don't man…and you know…I'd like to."

Phil put his belt down and felt around for a light. Jeff stared at him. He looked a bit nervous. He could hear Phil's tongue ring clicking against his teeth. He set his belt on a shelf behind him.

"Well, Phil…I think you're hot."

"Oh…oh…whoa…"

"Yeah…I understand…you're John's little toy now…I'll go…you have a good night."

Jeff grabbed the door handle but felt Phil behind him. He turned the purple haired man around. His olive eyes met Jeff's emerald eyes.

"How hot do you think I am?"

"Pretty hot…I mean it's been a while since I did anything with a guy but then you came along."

"Yeah…well…If you are better than Johnny maybe I'll give up a little more than head."

Jeff smirked relocking them in the closet. Jeff grabbed at Phil's tights, roughly pulling them down exposing Phil. He looked at his nude body with a smile. Phil watched as Jeff took his pierced tongue and made circles around his nipples. Phil watched Jeff go lower on his body leaving bite marks down his stomach. His eyes widened as Jeff sucked on his hip, just below the line from his tights.

"Phil you're liking this?"

"It's different…the biting…John didn't bite."

Jeff nodding roughly grabbing Phil's hardened cock. Phil whimpered when he felt Jeff's hot mouth slide from the head to the balls. He wrapped Jeff's hair around his hands.

"Oh wow…Jeff…mmm wow…"

Jeff pulled back and looked up.

"Glad you like it…"

Jeff continued dominating Phil. He grabbed his ass to pull him deeper into his mouth. He smiled at the little moans Phil was making.

"Jeff…seriously…this is the best ever…wow…mmmm…do you mind if I finish in your mouth?"

"mmm please do…I have been waiting to taste you since Extreme Rules"

Jeff felt Phil twitch on his tongue. He felt his warm cum spill into his mouth. Phil's eyes rolled as he slid down onto the floor.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah…just felt a little weak…it was amazing."

Phil pulled his tights back up over his thick thighs. Jeff smiled at him.

"We will have to do this again sometime…I wouldn't mind reciprocating…"

"I'd love that.

Jeff stood up and straightened himself. Phil unlocked the door but turned to Jeff. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips bringing a smile to Jeff's face.

"Hey…you're safe with me…I won't tell anyone…but…."

" But what?"

"That we can do this again later…after the show…uh in my room."

Jeff smirked.

"Of course we can."

**Feel So Good**

Phil walked up to Jeff's room. This was the second man in two days that he was getting off on. He felt a little like a slut, but he couldn't help want both John and Jeff. If they agreed maybe he'd be able to have them both. Right now it was a matter of who'd deflower his ass. He knocked at Jeff's door. Jeff answered in a towel. He wasn't wet so he was just getting ready to go. He smiled at Phil. He took a nip at his neck and started to work on his clothing. Phil was out of it before he walked into the room. He pushed Jeff to the bed and pulled away his towel. He looked at Jeff's cock hardened in his hand. He shot Jeff a smirked and slid his tongue ring around Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned at the touch. Jeff looked down at the man pleasuring him. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"Stop…"

"Why?"

"You just burst into here and start sucking my cock."

"And? It feels so good Jeff."

"Wow…two dicks and you're a fucking whore."

Jeff slapped Phil. He made a little bit of a pissy face. Jeff looked at him, ah that is the same face his sexy little ass made at Extreme Rules. The one that got Jeff in this mess. He slapped him again and growled.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Just keep sucking Philip."

He forced the brunette's mouth back down. He laughed when he heard the man choke. He bucked his hips to get his cock deeper into Phil's mouth. Phil stopped and glared up Jeff's body. He grabbed his thigh and bit into it hard enough to draw blood. Jeff stared down at the wound.

"Now we are even."

Jeff's breathing got heavy. All of a sudden Mr. I Only Started Being This Dirty Friday was a master at the game. Jeff would have been lying if he would have said it bothered him. Jeff could feel himself getting ready to cum. He looked at Phil, and pulled his mouth off him as he came. Instead of letting Phil taste his essence he left it shoot on his face.

"Now…we're even Philip."

Phil started wiping his face with his hand. He glared at Jeff.

"Awe…Philip you look so angry."

"Look…I'm just going to go. Maybe I will be back…maybe I won't."

"Awe don't leave because of this. I still want to be that guy who breaks that tight little ass."

Phil grinned.

"We'll see…" With that he walked out of the door.


	2. The Past, The Love, The Memory

**Bittersweet**

Phil sat in the back at the Smackdown taping. Adam Copeland stared over at him like he was about to begin the interrogation.

"What?"

"Oh well you seemed a bit out of sync today. Our match was awesome but I don't know you seemed lost at the Superstars taping too."

"Yeah…it's stupid really…I need to go talk to John Hennigan. He's been avoiding me since last week."

"Weird…I thought he was like your go to guy."

"Yeah, he was my best friend since signing."

"Maybe he's having some issues…"

Phil nodded and walked down the hall. There he saw what he really wasn't expecting. John ran his finger slowly down a tan arm, brushed black curls from her face. Love hurts my ass. He walked over to the duo and interrupted. Maybe he was jealous, or maybe he just didn't want to see his friend hurt again. He was going to go with the latter just to be on the safe side.

"Hey John…Melina…how are you?"

"Phil! I haven't seen you in so long!" Melina pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah…great news man. I took your advice. We're going to keep working on things."

Phil looked at John with a confused expression. His advice? The last thing he said to the other man was they needed to do it again and it was definitely not involving Melina Perez.

"John can we talk alone a second?"

"Sure…"

John knew exactly where this was going to go. He followed Phil and tried his best to keep his head straight. Phil still had a bit of a pull on him, but he wasn't going to lead him on.

"Uh?"

"Before you say anything…while yes I did sort of enjoy what happened…okay I really enjoyed it…it's not for me Phil. As much as I can look at you and say 'damn that's one gorgeous motherfucker' I can't go beyond that. I think maybe, possibly, we overstepped our friendship. I don't want to lose you as a friend. You've been like a brother to me. You respect me for me and I appreciate that. I love you to death dude. However, we just can't do that. We had our moment, the love…now it's the past, the memory."

"I understand."

Phil swirled his tongue ring around in his mouth. He wasn't sure why exactly this was upsetting him. He sighed and pulled John into a hug.

"Dude just my sister will be on her ass if she hurts you again."

"Thanks. I love you Phil."

"Same bro…"

John smiled at Phil before walking back to Melina. It lasted for an hour. Phil still couldn't shake what could have been. He was so confused why he would be so upset. Maybe he felt too much of a closeness to John. They may have needed a little break. Right now all he had was the bittersweet taste in his mouth as he walked to plan a match with Jeff, Adam, and Chris.

**I'm better off without you, you're better off without me**

Jeff was sitting in a room with Adam and Chris. Jeff had been waiting on Phil. Opening promos kind of sucked alas, this one was great. Phil slipped into the room and Jeff looked up at him.

"You alright…"

"Yeah…so what's up for that promo."

"Uh…I got the e-mail…the 'Just Say NO' thing is amazingly hilarious. I am attempting to not laugh. I might think of dead puppies."

"Good…I loved the oversold eye."

"Awesome…"

"So we're good?"

"Yeah…we are…"

"Ready Phil"

"Yeah."

They walked out to the gorilla area. Phil stood waiting for his cue. Jeff stared at his back. He was so tempting. Phil felt Jeff's hands kneading into his back. Jeff grinned when he heard a small moan escape Phil's mouth. Phil tried to keep his mind on what was supposed to go down. He took his cue and looked back at Jeff with a smile. The other man grinned. He'd never know how wonderful he was. Phil stood in the ring talking and Jeff watched from the monitor. He waited for his cue before going out. They ran through their promo, and Jeff began to laugh. Phil looked at his smile. Serious face. Both expressions changed. After it was done they met in the back. Jeff started to laugh.

"I knew I was going to do that."

"At least you didn't start to laugh like that."

"I know…but your face when I shoved you…wow…"

"Yeah…" Phil chuckled.

Jeff's eyes met his.

"Everything alright? I know we had a bit of an awkward moment."

"I know…shit happens…"

"You just seem a bit out of sorts…"

"Yeah…I think we need to talk man. After the match Jeff, I'd like to sit down and kind of discuss what happened. Everything leading to what happened and what's going to happen from here."

"That's fine…I understand."

"After the match"

They exchanged nods and walked in opposite directions. Jeff looked down at the ground. He knew what to expect from Phil. This was no different than the time with that other guy whose name will not be mentioned. He might have had a nasty feud with Phil once in another fed. Jeff obviously had a thing for boys with Atheist leanings.

**I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you**

_-2007-_

_Phil found himself walking around aimlessly. Nothing new, he'd been in the WWE for a year now. His punishment for being Brian Danielson's Mystery Partner against Jimmy Rave and Adam Pearce was over. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that. Well, except him and Brian who could always laugh about it and how odd it was they were friends, the straightedge kid and the half baked kid. Ah but right now, someone other than Brian was on his mind. Maria Kanellis, he had no idea how he was so lucky to get a second amazingly hot girlfriend. Yeah, she wasn't too bright, but she was sweet. She stood staring at him, it wasn't really a smile on her face. More a look of apprehension._

"_Phil can we talk?"_

"_Here? Can't it wait until we go to the hotel?"_

"_Uh…no…see I'm not going to go to the hotel with you?"_

"_Oh…okay…"_

"_Yeah, there's not going to be anymore of me going to the hotel with you."_

"_I'm not sure I really understand."_

"_Well, okay…like how do I put this…I want you…I need you…but I ain't ever going to love you…"_

"_Okay so without quoting cheesy seventies songs…are you trying to tell me this is over?"_

"_You see…I think we are going in different directions…I want to be in Playboy…you will just hold me back. I am trying hard at the wrestling thing and you are just so mean about it. I want to go out with the girls…I want to let loose and party…you…you just want to sit in the hotel sometimes for romantic evenings or whatever."_

_Phil nodded._

"_You mean you want to go out and continue to get drunk and dance on men you may or may not know. Let Dave Batista rub his hands on your tits. Do a little booty dance for Cena one last time…I get it. I'll see you around…."_

He sat with his head in his hands on the locker room bench. He could hear her in the hall talking to someone. Ah, yes, Nick Nemeth, at least combined their IQ totaled something of the average human. He probably would let her work a couple poles if they were released. He got up to go out to his match. He shook the hair out of his face while walking to the gorilla area. He could hear someone running behind him. He turned to Jeff staring at him.

"So…I…was…thinking…do you have a room?"

"Nope…."

"I have two beds…Matt was supposed to be here…we can talk then alright?"

"Yeah…sounds good man…"

Phil extended a hand to Jeff and they shook. It seemed so random. Jeff watched the brunette walk out to the ring. The match went pretty smooth and that was the last he saw of Phil. They never talked that night. Jeff couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

**Hey baby do you see me staring at you**

_Hey baby, do you see me cause I'm staring at you  
Hey baby, I want you I want you  
Hey baby, do you see me cause I'm staring at you  
Hey baby, I want you I want you alive  
Come sit next to me  
Can you see into my mind?_

With _Eva the Carrier_ blaring in his ear Phil ran faster on the treadmill. He didn't see the man staring at him. He didn't have to add in the whole drug thing or bring up the fact that yeah Jeff might have been in rehab once or twice. He could have left those things untouched. He couldn't possibly talk to Jeff after that. He had tried to avoid Jeff for the past week. The entire stay in Japan was difficult. It was rather hard to avoid the guy who was in your match. Then wow, this week calling him a joke and saying he's a failure. Yeah, it was a storyline, usually they'd laugh, but this was starting to hurt. It probably hurt Phil more than Jeff. He couldn't feel the pair of emerald eyes burning almond shaped holes in his back. Phil pulled the black t-shirt off his sweating back after turning off the treadmill. He stepped down where his face was met by Jeff's. His olive eyes got wide.

"You know Phil…you have kind of a lazy eye."

"Um…yeah…I have corrective lenses for it…"

"It's kind of cute…like that little birthmark right about here."

Phil looked down at Jeff's hand on his thigh.

"We were supposed to talk Phil…do you remember that?"

"I um yeah…see…like…I got busy…"

"Hmmm…yeah…that's funny because I remember you going out with a couple people a few times over the past what? Three weeks?"

"Look…um…I just want this to end I guess. This is making the storyline hard. Um even if you have to go your way and I have to go mine. I just…dude I'm not gay alright…so just forget it…it was fun whatever, now it's over…"

"Right Phil…you tell yourself that you're straight…I have a scar on my thigh that says otherwise…"

"Dude seriously…I'm not fucking gay…I support you one hundred and ten percent man…good luck finding a man who accepts your girlfriend and wants this…It was all just a mistake that one day alright…just a mistake"

Jeff nodded as he watched Phil walk out the door. He left out a sigh. If only Phil knew what was going through his head. Hell if only he knew what was going on in Phil's head.

**The taste of you inside my mouth remains**

The words "I'm not fucking gay" were still ringing in his head as he walked into his room. He was tired of this bullshit game. It was time to be honest with himself. He sat down at the hotel room desk and thought about his ex girlfriends. Were any of them better than Jeff? He looked down at the desk. All the shit talking between him and Jeff on the show had him insane. The lack of talking outside of work had him upset. He wasn't sure what it was that was making him want to cry, but he did.

_-Sometime in like Ring Of Honor-_

_Phil looked over at Scott Colton known to the world as Colt Cabana. He found himself slightly attracted to his friend. It was a bit weird to him. He never really looked at anyone, especially Scotty like that. He kind of shook off the thought. Yeah, Shannon was knocked out in the backseat. She was slightly special, but just no._

"_Scott…"_

"_Phil…"_

"_Have you ever like…umm…looked at a guy and like…you know?"_

"_Um? What?"_

"_Like you know…looked at him a little too long…started finding him attractive…"_

"_Um wow…Philip…yeah…I can't say I have…I don't think Rabbi would like that…"_

"_Scott for one second put that shit aside…"_

"_Phil…I can't 'put that shit aside'…why don't you put your shit aside…"_

"_What shit?"_

"_Nothing Shannon forget it…"_

_He looked back at Scott. If he only knew why Phil was asking. Phil felt his eyes watering, so he shut them to avoid any questions. He could feel Shannon on his back holding him. Something just didn't feel right._

Phil punched the desk. He knew what he needed to do. He lost the chance to be happy once and it was not going to happen again. Night of Champions was a week away and he had to figure out how he was going approach the show. He needed to get Jeff out of his head, but the taste of Jeff was still there lingering in his mouth. He needed to taste him again. It had to be before Night of Champions though. If he didn't talk to him before the Smackdown taping he was going to go insane. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a blue Avengers t-shirt. He showered, changed, grabbed his wallet and keys and left the hotel room. Jeff had to be somewhere.

**This crazy situation is the reason why**

Phil walked down to the hotel bar and could see Jeff's purple hair. He was sitting on one of the stools drowning his sorrows in Patron. Phil took the stool next to him.

"What the fuck do you want? You want to tell me how bad for me this is?"

"No…" Phil looked away.

"Then why'd you make the special trip. You know I never agreed to the fucking rehab shit."

"I know…but you know…I don't even want to tell you here."

"Why not? You have already made me look like a fool over a story line. I said hit below the belt not shoot me in the face."

"Look…why would you let Paul do it?"

"I had no choice Phil…you don't get it yet."

"No I don't…I don't understand why some guy can bust on you like that and I can't when you surely know I respect you more than he does."

"Phil…I thought we had something…"

"Well…look…this is why I didn't want to talk here…."

"Fine…one more cup of coffee and we go…"

"If that's what you are considering coffee not a chance…"

Jeff looked at the shot glass and then at Phil. He got up and motioned to leave. Phil followed Jeff to the elevator. They went up to the floor where Phil's room was in silence. Neither of them spoke while in the room. Jeff stared at the floor and at Phil.

"Well Brooks you brought me all the way up her for?"

"Wow? What happened to Phil or Philip? Are we back to bros?"

"No, I just don't feel you earned that exclusive right to be called by your first name. You took it upon yourself to not only ignore me for almost three weeks but then to go and insult me. It's really disgusting."

"I just wanted you to talk to me Jeff. I waited for you that night and never saw you, I got busy and you know…who knows what could have happened but here and now I am saying sorry. Yeah, I have to be an asshole for the rest of the week but you know that's CM Punk not Phil Brooks…it's a fucking character."

"Alright so show me you're sorry Philip…" Jeff gave Phil a seductive stare.

"How?"

"Get on your knees…"

Jeff started undoing his belt and jeans. He slid his shirt off exposing his toned, tattooed body. Phil stared at him but did what Jeff said. Jeff watched Phil's head bobbing up and down on his cock. He had Phil's hair wrapped around his hands. He left out a guttural moan when he looked down into Phil's olive colored eyes. He felt a bit dirty realizing what he was doing. He couldn't force Phil into doing this and he wouldn't.

"Phil stop…"

"What?"

"I have to go…okay…I can't make you do this…"

Phil watched Jeff put on his pants and walk out of the room. He sat on the floor by the edge of the bed, just staring at the door. He couldn't help think that this was somehow all his fault. He wondered if maybe dropping the title to him and Night of Champions would somehow fix things. No fuck that waiting bullshit.

**I got a lot to say to you**

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Punk picked up his phone and called someone he knew would answer. The one person on Earth who knew the two of them well enough to help.

"Hello?"

"Hey...Phil...didn't I just dump you and Jeffro at a hotel?"

"Yeah...look...I need someone to talk to...but I can't call Ace...I figure you're the next best thing."

"Well, I am definitely feeling the love...what's bothering you Phil?"

"Well...I don't even know how to tell another person..."

"Oh...well um...okay?"

"Have you ever heard the song _Living Rooms_?"

"Uh...yeah...look Phil...if you called to confess your love to me, as much as I respect you I only have a platonic love for you...the same way I feel about Jeff...you two are like brothers to me..."

"No definitely not...but it has to do with Jeff..."

"Wow...I'm lost..."

"Look...like you know how he wasn't talking to me...I crossed the line with the rehab shit and I was waiting til Night of Champions to say this to him but I just fucking need to tell someone...I have these feelings for him."

"WHAT?! Wait? How?"

"Well, see like well...I made this huge mistake fucking around with John Hennigan...then Jeff went and was like 'I can do better' and it just snowballed..."

"I'd say...like...what happened..."

"Well...we did what men do..."

"Oh you know...just never mind...wow...you know...Jeff mentioned something...you do know Jeff is bisexual right? And him and Beth are not doing to well?"

"I knew the first part...but not the latter."

"Yeah, I didn't know until he was talking about how he was into this guy who he didn't think reciprocated...what you need to do is hang up with me and talk to him...I didn't like the car ride...there was tension but I couldn't figure out if it was storyline bullshit or sexual tension...I was confused...now I understand...the pieces are in place...I love you two so it really hurts to see you like this..."

"I tried..."

"Well, try harder...don't puss out like a bitch Phil..."

"Look...just don't tell Ace alright."

"I won't..."

"Thanks..."

"Not a problem."

Phil hung up the phone. The person on the other end looked around the house she was at and smiled. She stared at the man with dark hair who was with her.

"Who was that?" He said with a laugh.

"Phil..."

"Wow...didn't you just drop him and Jeff off..."

"Yeah..." She smirked. "Let's go to dinner..."

"Okay...well do you want me to call him and Jeffro?"

"No..."

She smiled and watched the man walk out the door. She looked to the sky and wished Phil the best.

**Even through the darkest days this fire burns**

What if she was right? What if she was wrong? These questions floated around in Phil's head as he walked to Jeff's room. He scratched the tattoo behind his ear before knocking on the door. Jeff sat on the inside of the room. Looking at his phone with tear filled eyes. His dad always said honesty was the best policy, guess not with women named Beth. She knew he was bisexual, now it's a problem. Fuck that bullshit. He heard banging on the door. Who would be coming to see him at this hour? He walked over to the door and adjusted his half assed ponytail before opening the door. He looked up from the ground. He didn't have to see his face, he knew from the Operation Ivy tattoo who was standing at his door. He didn't want to look at his face. He concentrated on the DC sneakers on his feet.

"What?"

"I came to talk to you again…I made a phone call and was advised to get this out in the open."

"What out in the open?"

"I'm sorry for everything Jeff…"

"You said that earlier…"

"There's more Jeff…I need to come in and talk to you…"

"Yeah…maybe I don't want to hear it Phil…" He tried to close the door and was stopped.

"No, you need to hear it Jeff."

"Why? So you can go and insult me more…what Tuesday you are going to come out and say something ridiculous about me being gay?"

"No Jeff…remember that time in the fucking cleaning closet…you told me I don't understand…this time it's you that doesn't understand."

"No I think you made it quite clear that I at least was some little test run…"

"You were…you were a little test I won't lie…then it turned into more than a test Jeff. You know there was a time in ROH that I was sitting in a fucking car crying because I was feeling like you are now. You don't know that though because you don't want to listen. You want to slam a door in my face. I was hurt when every time I tried to bring it up Scott was like 'oh rabbi this and that'. So stop acting like you are the only one who thinks some guy is turning you away. I'm not turning you away Jeff."

Jeff looked up at Phil. He nodded and left him in.

"Look…Phil…I didn't mean for this to get out of hand at all. I know that day in the gym I was a little crazy."

"I was lying to myself."

Jeff looked into Phil's eyes.

"Look…whatever happens Tuesday and Sunday is irrelevant. Right now Phil…I don't know what I stand in the company…I don't know what's happening after next Friday…I might take off I might not…but…I kind of have feelings for you…I know you're not gay…so don't repeat it…"

"Well…okay then…but I kind of have feelings for you too…so…maybe that will help your decision…"

"Maybe…" He smirked at Phil.

Phil returned the smiled and pushed Jeff to the bed. He was pulled down with the older man. He smiled at the soft kisses placed on his skin.

"Phil…you sure you want this?"

"Yeah…why not?"

"Because…your fucking hot and it's going to hurt…"

"That's fine…"

He felt Jeff rip his jeans and boxers off in one pull.

"Take the shirt off."

He turned to see Jeff nude. Jeff pushed his face back to look at the headboard. He felt something wet hit his ass. He winced and the feeling of Jeff's fingers sliding into him. He watched Jeff shoved a pillow in front of him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

He felt Jeff slide himself into him. Tears formed in his eyes, but the pain subsided when Jeff hit his prostate. He was shocked by the feeling but relieved he was finally done lying to himself. He could hear Jeff's moans.

"Phil…you're ass is amazing."

"Um…thanks?"

"Yes…yes…that's good enough…"

He felt Jeff's hand reach around to his hardened cock and felt him start stroking it. Jeff could hear him letting out small moans. Jeff pumped Phil's ass at the same pace he was stroking him. Phil loved it. Jeff smirked when he felt Phil release in his hand. Phil shoved his head into the pillow when he felt Jeff twitch in his ass. Jeff pulled his cock out and cummed on Phil's ass.

"Didn't want to do that the first time…"

"First time…sooooo you're staying?"

"This is an odd post sex conversation but maybe…even if I don't can we keep this?"

"Yes, please…my god!"

"Phil…he's not your god…"

"Jeff…please resign…"

"You'll have to wait until Sunday to know my decision. But…I kind of love you…"

Jeff kissed Phil's head and walked to the bathroom. This man was going to be the death of Phil. Now he understands why Tracy always used to yell "Ugh men." He got out of the bed and walked to his jeans to grab his phone. He pulled it out and sent a text message to the woman he talked to earlier.

_Punkers: Thanks for the advice._

_Luchagor: Your welcome luv._

She woman smirked looking at the message she had from Jeff.

_Jeffro: Even after all the bullshit we've been through…I love you…you were right… ___

She looked at the dark haired man she was with before and smiled.

"It worked…"

"Good…I hope this works to…I still love you."

(Oooo I smell a spin off)


End file.
